Obsession
by Chellesmere
Summary: Selama bertahun-tahun dia memperhatikan gadis itu, mencoba mencari kesalahan dan kekurangan dalam diri gadis itu. Tetapi dia hampir tidak pernah menemukannya. For Halloween Day.


_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. J.K. Rowling does.**_

_**Warnings: OOC parah, aneh, gaje.**_

* * *

**Obsession**

Darah-lumpur adalah suatu hal yang sangat misterius baginya. Selama ini dia selalu menganggap benar semua hal yang dikatakan oleh ayahnya tentang darah-lumpur. Dan dia percaya bahwa darah-lumpur adalah sesuatu yang menjijikkan, tidak berguna, dan sama sekali tidak berharga. Kedudukan mereka bahkan lebih rendah dari makhluk yang paling rendah sekali pun. Tetapi ketika dia bertemu dengan gadis itu―gadis darah-lumpur itu, semua hal yang selama ini dipercayainya runtuh begitu saja.

Dia mulai menyadari bahwa tidak semua hal yang dikatakan oleh ayahnya itu benar. Selama bertahun-tahun dia memperhatikan gadis itu, mencoba mencari kesalahan dan kekurangan dalam diri gadis itu. Tetapi dia hampir tidak pernah menemukannya.

Sejak tahun pertama mereka, gadis itu sudah membuktikan padanya bahwa dia salah. Gadis itu lebih pintar darinya, selalu mendapat nilai yang lebih baik darinya, dan bahkan lebih dihargai oleh teman-teman seangkatan mereka―kecuali Slytherin, tentu saja. Dia terus memperhatikan gadis itu hingga bertahun-tahun kemudian, dan tanpa disadarinya, dia sudah terobsesi pada gadis itu. Dia ingin memilikinya, dan dia sendiri tak mengetahui alasan yang pasti untuk itu. Yang dia tahu, dia hanya ingin memiliki gadis itu. Tanpa alasan.

-o0o-

Perang Besar sudah berakhir sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu. Pangeran Kegelapan telah berhasil dikalahkan oleh Harry Potter, _The-Boy-Who-Lived._ Hogwarts telah dibuka kembali, dan semua murid diperbolehkan untuk mengulang pendidikan mereka yang sempat terganggu karena adanya para Pelahap Maut yang menguasai Hogwarts.

Suasana di Hogwarts sekarang sudah benar-benar nyaman, sudah tidak ada ketegangan yang menyelimuti kastil itu lagi. Bahkan ketegangan antara murid Asrama Gryffindor dan Slytherin pun sudah banyak berkurang. Murid-murid dari kedua asrama itu sudah tidak pernah terlihat saling melemparkan ejekan dan hinaan lagi. Sepertinya persatuan antar-asrama yang selalu diinginkan oleh Profesor Dumbledore mulai terwujud.

Dan tak ada satu pun penghuni Hogwarts yang merasa terkejut ketika Draco Malfoy dan Hermione Granger terpilih menjadi Ketua Murid. Keduanya adalah murid terpandai di sekolah sihir itu. Dan meskipun mereka memiliki kepribadian yang sangat saling bertolak belakang satu sama lain, sepertinya itu tidak menjadi halangan bagi mereka untuk bersikap saling menghargai dan bisa bekerja sama untuk melakukan tugas mereka sebagai Ketua Murid.

Oktober akhir tiba, saatnya untuk merayakan Halloween yang sudah menjadi tradisi tahunan di Hogwarts. Dan semua murid Hogwarts menyambut perayaan Halloween tahun ini dengan sangat antusias. Karena tidak seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, tahun ini Hogwarts akan mengadakan Pesta Kostum, dan tak ada satu pun murid Hogwarts yang tidak tertarik dengan hal itu. Kecuali Hermione Granger, tentu saja.

"Bisakah kau berhenti menggerutu sebentar saja, Granger?" kata Draco.

Hermione tidak menjawab, dia hanya melemparkan tatapan matanya yang paling berbahaya pada pemuda itu. Saat itu mereka sedang berada di ruang rekreasi Asrama Ketua Murid, menunggu pesta perayaan Halloween yang akan dimulai beberapa jam lagi. Dan kesabaran Draco sudah mulai menipis karena Hermione selalu mengeluh tentang waktu belajarnya yang menjadi berkurang akibat pesta konyol seperti itu.

"Kau tahu, menurutku kau perlu sedikit menikmati hidup. Tak ada salahnya mengorbankan sedikit waktu belajarmu untuk mengikuti pesta," kata Draco lagi.

"Tutup mulutmu, Malfoy," kata Hermione singkat.

"Aku akan menutup mulutku kalau kau juga melakukannya, Granger," kata Draco.

Dan kalau tatapan mata bisa membunuh seseorang, pastilah seorang Draco Malfoy sudah mati di tempat pada saat itu juga. Tetapi pemuda itu hanya membalas tatapan Hermione dengan seringai khas yang terlihat jelas di wajahnya, dan sukses membuat gadis itu mendengus kesal.

"Lebih baik aku tidur saja. Bangunkan aku satu jam sebelum pesta dimulai, Malfoy," kata Hermione sambil membereskan buku-bukunya yang berserakan di atas meja, dan kemudian beranjak bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

Draco hanya menaikkan kedua alisnya, memandang punggung Hermione yang menghilang di balik pintu kamarnya. Dia menyeringai lebar.

-o0o-

Hermione tak tahu sudah berapa lama dia tertidur, tetapi dia terbangun dengan terkejut ketika dia mendengar ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Dia menggeliat dan mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling kamarnya. Sudah gelap. Dia mengerjapkan matanya, berusaha menjernihkan daya penglihatannya. Terdengar ketukan lagi dari arah pintunya.

"Ya, Malfoy. Aku sudah bangun," kata Hermione keras.

Dia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, dan sudah akan berjalan menuju kamar mandi ketika dia mendengar ketukan di pintunya lagi. Dia menggerutu, tetapi akhirnya memutuskan untuk membuka pintu kamarnya dan meminta Draco agar jangan mengganggunya.

"Kau tak perlu mengetuk pintu berkali-kali. Aku sudah bangun, Malfoy," kata Hermione kesal.

"Selamat Halloween, Granger," kata Draco lirih.

"Yeah, Selamat Halloween untukmu juga," kata Hermione, memutar bola matanya.

Draco tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Dia hanya memandang Hermione dengan pandangan yang aneh, membuat gadis itu merasa sangat tidak nyaman. Beberapa detik berlalu, dan keheningan di antara mereka semakin terasa. Akhirnya Hermione tak tahan lagi, dia membuka mulutnya.

"Er, ada lagi yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Ya."

"Apa?"

"Kau tidak bisa menghindar dariku untuk selamanya, Granger."

"Ma-maaf?" kata Hermione tersendat. Ada sesuatu yang tidak beres di sini.

"Aku menginginkanmu," bisik Draco. Dia maju selangkah.

"Jangan main-main, Malfoy! Leluconmu sama sekali tidak lucu," kata Hermione. Dia mundur untuk memperpanjang jarak di antara mereka.

"Aku tidak sedang main-main dan sama sekali tidak sedang membuat lelucon," jawab Draco, maju mendekat lagi.

"Ta-tapi itu tidak masuk akal, Malfoy," kata Hermione tersendat lagi.

"Apa yang tidak masuk akal?" tanya Draco, mendesis.

"Semuanya. Kau gila!" kata Hermione agak histeris.

"Ya, aku gila. Aku sudah memperhatikanmu sejak tahun pertama kita di sini, Granger. Selalu. Dan tak ada hal lain yang kuinginkan saat ini selain dirimu," kata Draco tajam.

"Itu tidak mungkin. Kau sudah membenciku selama bertahun-tahun," kata Hermione mulai panik. Tingkah laku Draco sudah benar-benar aneh sekarang.

"Aku tidak menyangkalnya," kata Draco menyeringai.

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Obsesi. Dan seorang Malfoy selalu mendapatkan apa pun yang mereka inginkan."

Hermione berjengit. Hal apa pun itu yang sedang berusaha dilakukan oleh Draco saat ini, menurutnya sudah benar-benar keterlaluan. Ini sama sekali tidak lucu, dan dia harus menghentikan ini. Dia menarik napas panjang, mencoba mengatur napasnya agar bisa berbicara dengan normal.

"Oke, Malfoy," kata Hermione setenang mungkin. "Seriuslah sedikit, dan hentikan semua ini sekarang juga. Aku tak memiliki banyak waktu. Aku harus bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke pesta."

"Aku serius, Granger," kata Draco, maju beberapa langkah. Dan dalam hitungan detik, dia sudah berhasil membuat Hermione terperangkap di antara dinding dan tubuhnya.

Mata Hermione membelalak lebar. Dan untuk yang pertama kali dalam hidupnya, dia merasa kalau otaknya mulai membeku dan membuatnya tidak mengetahui apa yang harus dilakukannya untuk keluar dari situasi aneh ini. Dia cukup mengenal seorang Draco Malfoy untuk mengetahui bahwa pemuda yang berdiri di hadapannya ini sangatlah jauh berbeda dengan Draco Malfoy yang dikenalnya selama beberapa waktu ini, _partner-_nya sebagai Ketua Murid.

"Kau akan menjadi milikku, Granger," desis Draco, semakin mendekat. Hidung mereka nyaris bersentuhan sekarang.

"Tidak, Malfoy. Sekali lagi, itu tidak mungkin," kata Hermione, suaranya mulai melemah. Otaknya berpikir keras, mencari cara agar dia bisa berada sejauh mungkin dari pemuda itu.

Dia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling kamarnya―mencari sesuatu, apa pun itu, yang bisa digunakan untuk mengalihkan perhatian Draco darinya. Tetapi sekali lagi, otaknya sudah membeku. Dia sempat berpikir untuk berteriak minta tolong, tetapi logikanya mengatakan bahwa itu adalah perbuatan yang sia-sia. Asrama mereka berada di salah satu menara tertinggi Hogwarts, tak akan ada seorang pun yang akan mendengar suaranya. Kecuali kalau mereka secara kebetulan sedang lewat di depan asrama yang ditempatinya bersama Draco―yang kemungkinannya sangatlah kecil, mengingat saat ini adalah waktu untuk pesta Halloween. Mereka semua pasti sudah berada di Aula Besar. Perhatiannya tertuju pada Draco kembali ketika dia mendengar pemuda itu berbicara.

"Tak ada yang tidak mungkin, Granger. Aku sudah cukup bersabar terlalu lama, dan aku tak ingin menunggu lagi," kata Draco dingin.

"Ta-tapi―"

"Apa karena Weasel, Granger?"

Hermione menggelengkan kepalanya. Dan mata Draco berkilat berbahaya, dia mengeretakkan giginya. "Tak ada yang boleh memilikimu selain aku, Granger."

Hermione menggelengkan kepalanya lagi, dia merasa semakin panik ketika merasakan tangan Draco sudah berada di lehernya. Perlahan tapi pasti, mulai menyumbat saluran pernapasannya.

"Kalau aku tak bisa memilikimu, maka tak ada orang lain yang boleh memilikimu juga."

Hermione tidak menjawab, dia sedang berusaha untuk menghemat persediaan udara di dalam paru-parunya. Dia mencoba meronta untuk melepaskan diri, tetapi tenaganya sudah hampir tidak ada lagi. Dan dia sangat menyesal karena telah meninggalkan tongkat sihirnya di meja di sebelah tempat tidurnya.

"Mal-foy, lepas-kan a-ku."

"Tidak sampai kau mengatakan kau akan menjadi milikku, Granger."

Hermione menggelengkan kepalanya, pandangan matanya mulai berkunang-kunang. Kalau ada orang pernah berkata bahwa sesaat sebelum ajal menjelang, semua hal yang pernah dilakukan dalam hidup kita akan terbayang lagi, maka Hermione harus mengakui kalau dia setuju dengan orang itu.

Dia teringat saat kedua orang tuanya mengantarnya sampai depan pintu gerbang sekolah Muggle-nya, saat dia lulus dari sekolahnya, saat dia mendapatkan surat dari Hogwarts, saat dia melihat kereta api Hogwarts, saat dia bertemu dengan Harry dan Ron untuk pertama kalinya―Harry dan Ron, dua sahabat terbaiknya. Dan dia mulai merasa ingin menangis ketika teringat pada mereka. Dia tak akan pernah bisa bertemu dengan mereka lagi, tak bisa melemparkan pandangan mencela untuk sikap kekanak-kanakan mereka lagi. Semua bayangan itu terlintas dengan cepat dalam benaknya, membuat kepalanya terasa sakit.

Dia memejamkan matanya, mulai membayangkan semua wajah orang yang dikenalnya satu per satu. Dia sadar sepenuhnya pada fakta bahwa malam ini adalah malam terakhir baginya, tetapi dia masih belum bisa mencerna kenapa semua ini bisa terjadi padanya. Dan dia bisa membayangkan berita apa yang akan muncul di Harian Prophet besok pagi―_Hermione Granger, Ketua Murid Putri Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts ditemukan tewas di dalam kamar asramanya pada malam Halloween._ Klise sekali.

Dia membuka matanya ketika dia mendengar Draco berkata dengan nada yang tak pernah didengarnya sebelum ini―lembut.

"Kalau begitu maafkan aku, Granger," kata Draco lirih.

Dan mata kelabu Draco yang dipenuhi oleh rasa penyesalan adalah hal terakhir yang dilihatnya sebelum semuanya berubah menjadi gelap.

-o0o-

Hermione terbangun dari tidurnya dengan keringat dingin membasahi seluruh wajah dan lehernya. Dia agak tersengal-sengal, dan dia bisa merasakan kalau jantungnya berdetak jauh lebih cepat dari biasanya. Dia memejamkan matanya selama beberapa detik, menarik dan mengeluarkan napasnya secara perlahan, berusaha menormalkan detak jantungnya.

Dia membuka matanya lagi, mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling kamarnya. Masih sama. Tak ada yang berubah. Semuanya terlihat normal dan baik-baik saja. Dia melirik jam yang tergantung di dinding dan melihat kalau pada saat itu waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam, tepat satu jam sebelum pesta Halloween dimulai. Dia menyeka keringat di lehernya, kemudian mengerutkan keningnya ketika dia teringat pada mimpinya tadi.

Mimpi? Aneh sekali. Rasanya seperti benar-benar nyata.

Dia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling kamarnya sekali lagi untuk memastikan kalau saat itu dia memang sedang benar-benar berada di dalam kamarnya, dan memang baru saja terbangun dari mimpi yang sangat amat buruk. Dia menghela napas lega ketika dia sudah benar-benar merasa yakin bahwa tadi dia hanya bermimpi. Dia tak bisa tidak tersenyum kecil ketika menyadari bahwa dia sudah bertingkah sangat konyol karena tidak bisa membedakan antara mimpi dan kenyataan.

Setelah beberapa menit hanya duduk diam di atas tempat tidurnya, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamar mandi dan bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke pesta. Dia sudah berada dalam perjalanan menuju ke kamar mandi ketika dia mendengar pintu kamarnya diketuk oleh seseorang.

Dia menghentikan langkahnya, mengerutkan keningnya lagi. Tetapi kemudian dia teringat bahwa tadi dia meminta Draco untuk membangunkannya. Dia sempat berpikir untuk mengabaikan suara ketukan pintu di kamarnya, tetapi akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk membuka pintu kamarnya dan memberitahu Draco bahwa dia sudah bangun.

Dia berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya, dan membukanya. Dan dia tidak sempat menahan pekikan keterkejutannya ketika melihat Draco berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya, sudah mengenakan kostum pesta Halloween-nya yang berupa jubah panjang berwarna hitam―kostum Drakula.

Dan matanya membelalak lebar ketika dia mendengar pemuda itu berkata lirih padanya, "Selamat Halloween, Granger."

**- END -**

* * *

_**A/N: Setelah aku baca ulang, aku jadi ngrasa kalau fic ini emang aneh dan ga nyambung banget. Aku juga ga yakin, fic ini masuk ke genre apa. Maaf yah… Dan makasih banyak buat semuanya yang udah support aku buat nulis fic gaje ini. And for all reader, thanks for reading and Happy Halloween Day…^^**_

_**Much love,**_

_**Chels**_


End file.
